1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a paintball gun barrel structure, mainly for the proper adjustment of the inner diameter of the barrel of the paintball gun for firing paint balls according to the size of the paint balls when paint balls are loaded into the barrel, to keep proper point contact with the surfaces of the paint balls, and to prevent excess interference between the interior of the barrel and the paint balls, and to thusly enhance the stability of the ballistics of the interior of the barrel so that paint balls may be fired with high accuracy when being fired towards the barrel under the control of an operation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In view of the domestic development of the outdoor activity of paintball sports, relating manufacturers have been designing the components of the paintball gun structure to further achieve firing accuracy for the past 20 years, and to facilitate light handling and precise aiming usage during user operation at the same time. Among these, the barrel assembly of the paintball gun structure usually comprises an engaging barrel section screwed on one end of a barrel and a firing barrel section screwed on the other end of the barrel to construct a barrel assembly, and the engaging barrel section of the barrel is directionally assembled with an operation unit for controlling the firing of paint balls and allowing the loading of paint balls to construct a complete paintball gun.
The inventor hereby improves the barrel allowing paint balls to reside within when waiting to be fired; although the barrel in above accomplishes the application of firing paint balls in usage due to smooth walls inside the barrel, yet since the present paint balls remains to be in the situation of unable to achieve perfect spheres or unable to completely achieve shapes of standard specification sizes (i.e., part of the paint balls are in standard sizes and part of them are in smaller non-spherical shapes), when the paint balls are loaded into the barrel and waiting to be fired, they are easily pushed and squeezed and as a result, the surfaces of part of the paint balls do not contact with the wall inside the barrel and causes the reduction of the firing accuracy.
The inventor presents an advanced design for the barrel waiting to fire paint balls for the above paintball gun to allow the proper adjustment of the inner diameter of the barrel according to the size of the paint balls when paint balls are loaded into the barrel, to keep proper point contact with the surfaces of the paint balls, and to prevent excess interference between the interior of the barrel and the paint balls, and to thusly enhance the stability of the ballistics of the interior of the barrel so that paint balls may be fired with high accuracy when being fired towards the barrel under the control of the operation unit.